Золотой путь
thumb|140px Золотой путь ( ) — стратегия Лето II Атрейдеса по предотвращению полного уничтожения человечества. Лето назвал грядущие неизбежные изменения, которые он увидел в своём видении, «Секер Нбиу» ( ), что на древнеегипетском языке, известном только ему и его сестре-близнецу ГанимеДети Дюны (роман).«By this time he knew that Ghanima had worked herself into the belief that he was dead. Only a tiny, isolated capsule of awareness would remain to her, a walled-off memory which could be recalled by words uttered in the ancient language shared only by the two of them in all of this universe. Secher Nbiw. If she heard those words: Golden Path … only then would she remember him. Until then, he was dead. — Children of Dune, p. 212., означало «Золотой путь» или «Золотой совет»Faulkner, Raymond O. 'A Concise Dictionary of Middle Egyptian.' Oxford, Griffith Institute, 1986. pp. 129 (nbw) 242, (shr). Необходимость Золотого пути thumb|left|250px|Зелёный Арракис в видении Лето II Через прекогницию Пол Атрейдес и его сын Лето II предвидели несколько угроз человеческому виду. Они видели зависимость Империи от Пряности и сверхчеловеческие задачи выполнялись специальными группами такими, как Космическая гильдия, ментаты и Бене Гессерит, как угрозы любой эволюции, а также, потому что Пряность могла производиться только на Арракисе. Человеческое развитие находилось в зависимости от одной планеты. Они восприняли эту нехватку исследований и роста как стагнацию и возможные угрозы для выживания человечества. Огромное количество внушительных угроз, узнанных только через предвидение, были Крализеком — мифической битвой в конце существования Вселенной»Leto fell silent, gathering his strength, but he felt the energy flowing from him even as he tried to hold it. Once more, the clamor arose within him — voices pleading and shouting. «Every historical reference to the Scattering and the Famine Times has to be taken out and reexamined! What have we to fear? No Ixian machine can do what we, the descendants of Duncan Idaho and Siona, have done. How many universes have we populated? None can guess. No one person will ever know. Does the Church fear the occasional prophet? We know that the visionaries cannot see us nor predict our decisions. No death can find all of humankind.» No ancestral presences would remain in her consciousness, but she would carry with her forever afterward the clear sights and sounds and smells. The seeking machines would be there, the smell of blood and entrails, the cowering humans in their burrows aware only that they could not escape . . . while all the time the mechanical movement approached, nearer and nearer and nearer …louder…louder! Everywhere she searched, it would be the same. No escape anywhere." — Бог-император Дюны. Правление Бога-императора Ещё не родившись, Лето II унаследовал способности своего отца к предвидению. Принимая во внимание то, что Пол искал путь сохранить как человеческий вид, так и его собственное человечество, предвидение Лето навели его на мысль, что путь к выживающему Крализеку проходит через огромное количество хищников, прямо угрожающих людям, чем 12-летний Джихад, который стал для Пола «ужасным результатом». Первый важный шаг к Золотому пути, который Пол стремился избежать«Already he could feel how far he’d drifted from something recognizably human. Seduced by the spice which he gulped from every trace he found, the membrane which covered him no longer was sandtrout, just as he was no longer human. Cilia had crept into his flesh, forming a new creature which would seek its own metamorphosis in the eons ahead. You saw this, father, and rejected it, he thought. It was a thing too terrible to face. Leto knew what was believed of his father, and why. Muad’Dib died of prescience. But Paul Atreides had passed from the universe of reality into the alam al-mythal while still alive, fleeing from this thing which his son had dared.» — «Дети Дюны», p.338-339 (Ace mass-market edition, 1987, 408 pages), было то, что Лето берёт кожу песчаного червя как свою собственную. Это действие трансформирует его в существо Бога-императора, которое являлось наполовину человеком, наполовину песчаным червём, а также превращает богатую Пряностью пустыню планеты Дюны в рай Ракиса. Монополизируя производство и поставку Пряности, Лето II стал непревзойдённым властителем Империи. Застой, существовавший в «Золотой век» и продолжавшийся в Империи, способствовал тому, что Лето начал подготавливать почву, чтобы пережить тяжёлые годы, которые могли стать известными как «Голодные времена» ( ). Главной целью хищнической стороны Лето было «научить человечество уроку, который они запомнят в своих костях»"When I set out to lead humankind along my Golden Path. I promised them a lesson their bones would remember. I know a profound pattern which humans deny with their words even while their actions affirm it. They say they seek security and quiet, the condition they call peace. Even as they speak. they create the seeds of turmoil and violence. If they find their quiet security. they squirm in it. How boring they find it. Look at them now. Look at what they do while I record these words. Hah! I give them enduring eons of enforced tranquility which plods on and on despite their every effort to escape into chaos. Believe me, the memory of Leto’s Peace shall abide with them forever. They will seek their quiet security thereafter only with extreme caution and steadfast preparation. -The Stolen Journals — Бог-император Дюны, p. 185 (Ace edition, July 1987, 423 pages.). Лето стремился научить человеческую расу через плохой пример, где люди становятся большими хищниками, а целью Лето была иммунизировать расу от чрезмерной централизации, что привело к Рассеянию ( ). Множество технологических достижений Бене Тлейлаксу и иксианцев могли создать для своих двигателей, чтобы избежать притеснения со стороны Бога-императора. Результаты этого притеснения появились в иксианском навигационном устройстве, заменяющий существующих навигаторов Гильдии, и в искусственной Пряности Тлейлаксу, в то время как Бог-император собственноручно поощрял иксианцев специальными заказами по созданию определённых технологий''Бог-император Дюны'', 1965. p.. В период его 3500-летнего существования тело Лето превратилось в гибрид человека и песчаного червя. Побочным эффектом этого сочетания стал подарок песчаному червю «человеческой приспособляемости». Способствуя вымиранию всех первозданных песчаных червей Дюны, Лето стал общим предком всех новых червей, которые могли бы возникнуть после его возможной смерти и вернуться обратно в пустыни Арракиса. Селекция генов Сионы Во время своего правления Лето II взял под контроль селекционные планы Бене Гессерит. Через манипуляцию определённых мутаций он выявил «неген»Неген, возможно, уже ранее был представлен в «Хрониках Дюны» в романе «Мессия Дюны». Там, сестра Пола Алия не смогла увидеть, кто мог бы стать отцом её ребёнка. Это произошло потому, что им мог бы быть сам Пол, благодаря манипуляциям Ордена Сестёр, или отцом мог бы быть Дункан Айдахо, который может быть носителем негенов. Хотя Пол, возможно, и невидим для Алии из-за своего предвидения, это объясняет, что Лето мог использовать гены Дункана для соединения их с Сионой., который дал Атрейдесам им невидимость в предвидении. Это помогло предотвратить любое обнаружение и уничтожение человеческого вида от хищников, обладающих предвидением. Как это показано в одной из встреч гхолы Дункана Айдахо с Монео, отцом Сионы, Лето развил в Атрейдесах ловкость, физическую силу, остроту ума, восприимчивость к пряности и другие «дикие» таланты. Через Атрейдесов и Рыбословш Лето планировал распространить эти генетические преимущества среди человеческой расы. Смешение Атрейдесов и Бене Гессерит Другой частью плана Лето было смешение Атрейдесов с Бене Гессерит. В то время, как Дом Атрейдесов был слишком малочисленным и старался феодальным образом управлять человечеством, Бене Гессерит не стремились заполучить власть самым грязным способом, из-за чего Бог-император включил в свою селекционную программу Бене Гессерит, чтобы облагородить последующие поколения Атрейдесов. Ярким примером этой селекции является Преподобная мать Дарви Одраде — потомок Сионы Атрейдес и гхолы Дункана Айдахо. Бог-император полагал, что не было никого более умелым и интригующим в своей работе позади трона, чем Бене Гессерит, и не было никого более одержимым руководить по справедливости и феодальному долгу, чем Атрейдесы, поэтому он окончательно заставил (в письменном источнике в древнем ситче Табре на Ракисе) Бене Гессерит взять меч в свои руки. Там, где раньше существовали тайное общество (Бене Гессерит) и правящая семья (Атрейдесы), родился благородный, целеустремлённый, гордый, но увядший Орден сестёр Бене Гессерит, чьими членами были все дети Атрейдесов. Создание Рыбословш Другим важным аспектом Золотого пути было создание воинского подразделения Рыбословш. Наводняя Рассеяние своими фанатичными воинами Рыбословшами, он активно распространял по Вселенной недавно возникших Досточтимых матрон. Давая свободу Рыбословшам, которые могли в один день соединить свои таланты с талантами Бене Гессерит и Бене Тлейлаксу, чтобы стать Досточтимыми матронами, Лето создал хищников Пострассеяния, которые объединились с людьми Старой империи под предводительствои нового Сестринства — политического союза выживших Досточтимых матрон и Бене Гессерит. Крализек Первое зловещее событие Крализека, которое привело в действие остальные, приведшие к уничтожению Омниуса, стало кража Досточтимыми матронами оружия массового поражения «Облитератора». После своего поражения они отступили обратно в Старую Империю, где она начали атаковать и разрушать Бене Гессерит. Эти события включали в себя: разрушение Арракиса, смерть Майлза Тега, соединение Марбеллы с Дунканом Айдахо и Бене Гессерит. После ухода «Итаки» с Капитула Крализек начинает действовать за и на борту Итака, чтобы не попасться Даниэлу и Марти, посредством сети «Тахион» ( ). По прибытии на Синхронию Лето II окончательно пробуждается, а Дункан Айдахо становится Квисац Хадерахом и соединяет воедино разум с Эразмом и Оракулом времени, а также уничтожает Омниуса и мыслящие машины.События показаны в романах «Еретики Дюны», «Капитул Дюны», «Охотники Дюны» и «Песчаные черви Дюны». За кулисами Золотой путь — главная движущая сила в таких романах Фрэнка Герберта, как «Дети Дюны» (1976), «Бог-император Дюны» (1981), «Еретики Дюны» (1984), «Капитул Дюны» (1985), а также в романах Брайана Герберта и Кевина Джей Андерсона — «Охотники Дюны» (2006) и «Песчаные черви Дюны» (2007). Примечания en:The Golden Path